Turning Domestic
by X.X.Lu.X.X
Summary: Sequal to 'A Christmas to Remember'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The Doctor was breathing as shallowly as he could. He clutched the can of silly string as tight as he could. He peered round the corner and found the corridor empty. He tiptoed down it. Suddenly, he heard a movement behind him and jumped round, silly string at the ready. He found Rose running at him with her can of silly string. The Doctor tried to run in the other direction but as he turned round, he found Martha running towards him, ready to cover him in silly string. The both jumped on him and began to spray him.

5 minutes later, they collapsed in a heap on the floor, giggling. It had been almost a year since the Doctor had found Rose. It was now Halloween and Martha came up with the idea of a silly string fight.

"That was so fun!" Rose managed to say through her giggles.

"I know!" The Doctor cried "Great idea Martha!"

"Thanks" Martha said, still laughing.

They all stood up and began to peel off the silly string.

"So, what do you want to do now?" The Doctor asked them.

"Well.." Martha started "We could watch a scary movie" Rose nodded in agreement.

"What movie did you have in mind?"

Rose and Martha thought for a minute. Then looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They looked back at the Doctor.

"Spirit Trap" They said together.

The Doctor nodded "I think I have that somewhere. Right then, lets go and get changed into our pyjama's and we'll all meet in the theatre room in…. half an hour?" he suggested. Both girls nodded. Martha ran off towards her room while the Doctor took Rose's hand and they walked off towards their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Rose walked out of their bathroom in a cloud of steam. Rose walked over to the chest of drawers and took out a pink silk nightie. The Doctor walked over to the mirror and began to dry himself. Rose slipped the nightie on and turned round to look at the Doctor. She laughed.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Your hair!" she giggled. The Doctor turned back round and looked in the mirror. His hair was sticking out all over the place. He tried to flatten it, but it stayed the same.

"It won't go down!" he cried. Rose walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair. The Doctor leaned into her touch. "I like it like that. It makes you look even more handsome." She said. The Doctor perked up at this. "Really?" His hands slid downwards to her hips. Rose laughed and leaned her head against his bare chest. "Yes really". The Doctor cupped Rose's cheek, making her look up. He leaned down and caught her lips in a long, passionate kiss. Rose ran her hands through his hair again, making it stand up even more.

They pulled back after a few minutes, both breathless.

"Martha's probably waiting for us, we should go" Rose said.

The Doctor's hands ran up and down her back. "We've got some time," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Rose gave him one last kiss and stepped back.

"No, we don't. Now put on your pyjamas and lets go!" she said.

The Doctor sighed "Oh, all right" he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some pyjama bottoms and pulled them on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha was sitting in the theatre room waiting for Rose and The Doctor to appear. She had found Spirit Trap and it was currently paused at the start. The door opened and Rose came in. She noticed that Rose was wearing an identical nightie to the one that she was wearing, except hers was a deep red.

"Where's the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"He's just getting some snacks. Sorry we were a bit late" Rose said, sitting down beside her.

"It's all right, I've only been here for a couple of minutes" Martha said.

They both turned their heads to the door when they heard a loud curse from outside. Rose rolled her eyes and got up. She opened the door and found the Doctor with his arms full of food and a bucket of ice cream on the floor. Rose bent down and looked at the bucket, it said 'Banana flavoured'. She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh no look!! It's pouring out everywhere!" the Doctor cried. He rushed past her and dumped the food inside the room before rushing back out towards the kitchen. He returned a couple of minutes later with a dishtowel and began to mop up the banana ice cream. Finally, he was happy that the stain was gone and followed Rose into the theatre room.

"Ready?" Martha asked them.

Rose snuggled up beside the Doctor. "Ready" She said. Martha pressed play on the remote and automatically, the lights dimmed. The movie was just starting when the Doctor cried "Oh fiddlesticks!"

Rose sighed "What now?"

"I forgot the spoons!" he got up and rushed out the room.

Martha and Rose just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor returned a few minutes later with a handful of spoons.

"I don't know why we couldn't just use our fingers!" Martha said.

"Martha Jones! This isn't just any ice cream…. This is Banana ice cream! The best kind of ice cream in the world!" he cried."Oh, of course. Silly me" Martha said, trying to hold back a laugh. The Doctor sat back down, pulled Rose close to him and pressed play on the remote. He opened the bucket of banana ice cream and dug his spoon in. He brought the spoon up to his mouth and savoured the taste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose and Martha hid their heads in each of the Doctor's shoulders. They had been watching Spirit Trap for nearly an hour and it was nearly finished. Rose thought that it hadn't been that scary, until this bit. She hugged the Doctor closer as a clock fell on a person in the movie.

"Aaand we're done with the ice cream." The Doctor said, as the movie got very disgusting.

As the movie ended, all three of them stood up and stretched.

"That was a great movie" the Doctor said "Great choice Martha"

"Thanks" Martha said with a yawn. "Well…. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. It's been a fun day though"

"It was a really fun day!" Rose said "But I'm tired too. Coming Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded "Yeah. The Tardis will tidy up. Come on then, bed"

They all walked towards their rooms. Rose holding the Doctor's hand and linking arms with Martha. When they reached Martha's room, they said goodnight, hugged and continued walking towards their room. They reached it and went inside. The Doctor flung himself down onto the bed and got under the covers.

"I'll be two minutes," Rose said, heading into the bathroom. The Doctor nodded and snuggled down under the duvet. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the bathroom door open.

Rose padded round to the other side of the bed and got under the duvet. The Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Today was great," he murmured. He felt Rose nod. "Mmm hmm" she said, tiredly. There was silence for a minute until Rose spoke "What are we going to do tomorrow?" she whispered. The Doctor thought for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe…. Hang around here for most of the day, then at night, we could go out somewhere with Martha. If you want" Rose nodded "I like the sound of that" She hugged him closer. "Me too, but right now lets get some sleep," the Doctor said.

"Okay, night Doctor" she said sleepily.

"Night Rose"

He was just drifting off when Rose spoke "Doctor?"

The Doctor opened one eye "Yeah?"

"What's with the bunny slippers?" she said with a giggle.

The Doctor felt his cheeks go red. "I…I…. I like them" he said sheepishly.

"They squeak"

"So?"

"I'm just saying…." Rose said.

"Goodnight Doctor.

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Rose walked into the kitchen and found Martha eating her breakfast.

"Morning" Martha said with a smile.

Rose smiled back "Morning" she said tiredly.

She walked over to the cupboard and brought out a box of cornflakes. She poured them into a bowl, added some milk and went and sat opposite Martha.

"He's still asleep then?" Martha asked.

Rose nodded "Yep He should be up soon though. He'll wake up and roll over, expecting me to be there. And when he realises I'm not there, he'll get up"

"Ah" Martha said. "So, do you know what we're doing today?" she continued.

"The Doctor said we're going to hang around here for most of the day and then in the evening we're going to go somewhere. I don't know where though," Rose said.

"Cool" Martha said, standing up to put her dishes in the sink. Just then, the Doctor walked into the room, wearing only his pyjama bottoms. He sat beside Rose and gave her a soft kiss. He then took her spoon off her and began to eat her breakfast.

"Oi!" Rose said, outraged. Martha just laughed.

"What?" The Doctor said through a mouth full of cornflakes. Rose just shook her head and leaned against the Doctor.

"Tell you what" The Doctor said when he had finished Rose's cornflakes. "Why don't I drop you two off so you can go shopping and get some clothes for tonight"

"Trying to get rid of us?" Martha said with a smile.

"No! I…"

"Relax Doctor, she's only joking" Rose said. "We'd love to go shopping. It's what we do best!"

"Okay. Go and get dressed and I'll set the coordinates" The Doctor said, standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Rose and Martha walked into the console room, ready for the day. A slight bump signalled that they had landed. The Doctor turned round and smiled when he saw them.

"Ready?" he asked. Rose and Martha nodded. Rose walked up to him. "Unlike you. Lazy" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I feel like having a pyjama day" he defended. Rose smiled "Right, we'll see you later then" she leaned up and kissed him deeply. Her hands ran up and down his sides while his ran through her hair. He moaned when she reached a sensitive spot on his back. They pulled back slightly breathless. "Bye" she whispered, nibbling on his bottom lip for a second.

Rose stepped back and linked arms with Martha. They walked out the console room, leaving a slightly ruffled Doctor behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Martha and Rose were in a shop trying to decide what to buy. They were both looking at some dresses.

"I like this one" Rose said, holding up a deep pink strapless dress.

"Whoa, that's beautiful! Go and try it on!" Martha said, grinning."Okay, I'll be right back!" She ran off into a dressing room. Martha continued to flick through the dresses.

Five minutes later, Rose emerged from the dressing room, dressed in the pink dress. It came down just above her knees and it looked wonderful on her.

"Oh my god!" Martha said. Rose blushed. "Do you think the Doctor will like it?" she asked.

"Rose, he'll love it!" Martha said.

"Have you found anything yet?" Rose asked.

"Nah, there's nothing" she said sadly.

"Wait, how about this?" Rose reached down and pulled out a dress that was hidden at the back. When Martha saw it, her jaw dropped. It was a knee length, deep blue, spaghetti strap dress. "Oh my god, I can't believe that I never saw that! It's gorgeous! I'm definitely trying it on!" she ran into the dressing room next to Rose's and tried on the dress.

She came back out and she looked fabulous. The dress was shimmering in the light. It came down to her knees and somehow it made her look taller."Whoa. Martha you look fabulous!" Martha blushed. She looked at her watch. "Oh! We'd better get back. It's nearly five! Where's the time gone?" she said with a laugh.

They changed back and bought their dresses. They walked back to the Tardis arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the Tardis and found the Doctor underneath the console, probably trying to fix something. Rose turned to Martha and whispered to her "Watch this" she took off her shoes and tiptoed up to the Doctor. Martha silently laughed. Rose carefully stood over the Doctor then all of a sudden, dropped herself onto his thighs.

Immediately, they heard a bang and a loud curse. Rose lifted her weight a little so he could move forwards. When he was sorted, she sat back down.

"You're back then," the Doctor said, looking at Martha who was sitting giggling on the captain's chair. He let his hands rest on Rose's hips.

"Yep! We had great fun! You've probably got no money on your credit card now" Rose said with a smile. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He spotted one of her shopping bags beside him. He tried to reach out but Rose slapped his hand away. "Ow!"

"That's my outfit for tonight. You're not allowed to see it yet"

"Aww, please?" he put on his best puppy dog face.

"No means no! What time are we going out at?" she asked.

"Erm… probably around seven"

"Okay! Come on Martha, let's go and get ready!"

"Now? You have two hours to get ready!" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, we're girls, it takes two hours to get ready!" Martha said.

Rose leaned down and kissed the Doctor softly. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away before he could. She stood up, picked up her bags and stood beside Martha.

"See you in two hours!"They both left the console room.

The Doctor went back to fixing the console.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose stood in front of her full-length mirror. She was dressed in the dress she had bought earlier and she had managed to find some pink sparkly shoes to go with it. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Worried in case it was the Doctor, she called out "Who is it?" Luckily she heard Martha's voice "It's me, let me in!"

Rose wandered over to the door and opened it. Her mouth fell open. Martha was dressed in the dress she had bought earlier as well. Her hair was up in a tidy ponytail with four flower clips holding some loose hair in place.

"You look beautiful Martha!" she said. Martha blushed. "Thanks. You look amazing by the way! You ready to go?" Rose nodded. She grabbed her purse and headed for the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the console room, the Doctor nervously fiddled with the cuffs on his suit jacket. He had changed into a deep red velvet suit with a black shirt. No tie. He walked over to the captain's chair and picked up the two bunches of flowers. He patted down his pockets feeling for the small box. He had got it six weeks ago while Rose and Martha were away at the cinema. He was waiting for the right time to ask Rose. He hoped that tonight might be the night.

Just then he heard footsteps. He looked up and his mouth fell open. Rose looked amazing.

"You look…. So beautiful" he breathed. She blushed. Then the Doctor noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Martha?" he asked.

"She's just getting her purse. Nice suit by the way" she walked up and ran her hands over the front of his velvet suit. The Doctor was thankful that she hadn't felt the box. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her skin and the dress.

"Is this what you were trying to hide from me this afternoon?"

Rose nodded "Yeah. Now you know why I was hiding it!"

The Doctor grinned at her. He then bent his head and kissed her passionately. They were about to take it further when someone cleared their throat."Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but it's nearly seven" Martha said. They broke apart and smiled at her. Rose walked over to her and linked their arms. Both of them walked back up to the Doctor. He joined hands with Rose.

"Ready?"

They both nodded "Yep"

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god!" Rose and Martha gasped in unison. The Doctor grinned at them.They were standing outside a very posh restaurant. They walked inside and they were greeted by a steward.

"Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation?"The Doctor grinned again "Yes I do. A table for three under the name Smith" he noticed Rose rolling eyes as he said the name. The steward searched on the list. "Ah yes, Smith. If you would like to follow me" He led them over to a private table for three in the corner. "Someone will be over soon to take your orders" he handed them their menus and left.

Rose leaned over to the Doctor. "How did you manage this?" she asked. He smiled at her "I have my ways" Martha leaned over "What universe are we in?" The Doctor thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, but I think it's the parallel universe" There was silence again as they looked at their menus. A couple of minutes later, a waiter came over.

"Has everyone decided what they would like?" he asked.

They gave him their orders and sat back and relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they were sat drinking coffee and tea.

"Well, that meal was delicious. Especially the deserts. Thank you for this Doctor" Rose said, taking hold of his hand. Martha nodded in agreement, taking his other hand. The Doctor smiled "You're welcome. Both of you"

"What're we going to do now?" Martha asked.

The Doctor thought for a minute "Well…. We could go to a club. If you want"

Rose and Martha looked at each other and grinned. "That sounds great. We're just going to nip to the toilets then we'll get going" Rose said. She and Martha stood up and walked towards the toilets. The Doctor watched them go with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the table, the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He opened it and softly stroked the diamond ring inside. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He panicked in case it was Rose and stuffed the box back inside his jacket. He looked up and was relieved when he saw Martha standing with a knowing look on her face. The Doctor sighed. "You saw it didn't you?" Martha nodded and sat down. "You're going to ask Rose to marry you, aren't you?" she asked. The Doctor nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Where is Rose anyway?" he asked.

"She's just fixing her make-up" Martha said. "When did you get the ring?"

"About six weeks ago while you and Rose were out at the cinema"

Martha nodded. "When are you going to ask her?"

"It was meant to be tonight but I'm too nervous. I'm scared in case she'll say no" The Doctor said quietly.

Martha smiled softly and took his hand "Why would she say no? She loves you so much Doctor. She's bound to say yes" She looked up "Rose is coming"The Doctor quickly sorted himself out and made sure that the box wasn't visible. Rose ran her hands through his hair before sitting down. "We ready to go?" she asked. Martha and the Doctor nodded. "Yeah, lets go!" The Doctor said. They stood up and left the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as they walked into the club, loud dance music filled their ears. The dance floor was filled with young people dancing. And in the corners of the room were small private booths. Rose leaned up to speak into the Doctor's ear, "I'm going to get some drinks. Go and see if you can get us a booth" The Doctor nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she began to make her way through the crowd towards the bar. The Doctor dragged Martha through the crowd towards a booth in the corner.

The Doctor looked up as he saw Rose walking towards them, obviously struggling with the three drinks and the crowd. He stood up and walked over to her, taking two of the drinks off of her. She smiled her thanks and followed him to the booth. The Doctor handed Martha her drink and sat back down beside Rose. All three of them sat and sipped at their drinks, listening to the music. Rose looked over at the bar and noticed that some boys were eyeing them up. The Doctor noticed this too and put his arm around Rose's waist to show the boys that she was off limits.

Rose leaned over to Martha "That boy over at the bar is pretty cute. You should go and talk to him" Martha looked at her "You think?" Rose nodded. "Okay. Here I go!" she stood up and began walking towards the bar.

"Martha"

She turned back round to look at the Doctor. "Yeah?"

"Be careful"

Martha nodded "I will" She began walking towards the bar again.

Another song started playing and Rose turned to the Doctor. "Wanna dance?"The Doctor looked at her, a smile creeping onto his face "Yeah!" They stood up and began to walk towards the dance floor. They reached the middle and began to dance. The Doctor put his hands on Rose's hips while hers went around his neck. Her hips swayed seductively to the music. The Doctor felt his heartbeat begin to increase. He leaned his head on he shoulder and began to whisper words into her ear. Words none of them would remember later. Finally, it all got too much for the Doctor. He grabbed Rose and pulled her roughly up against him. He whispered in her ear. "Lets go back to the Tardis" Rose pulled back and looked into his eyes. She nodded "Okay"

They broke away from each other and began to walk towards the door. After a couple of minutes, they reached the Tardis. The Doctor opened the door and dragged Rose inside. Once inside, they started kissing passionately. They stumbled down the hallway and finally they reached the bedroom. The Doctor opened the door and Rose looked up at him. In his eyes she saw passion. She took hold of his hand and pulled him inside.

They didn't come out for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside the club, Martha had noticed that the Doctor and Rose were nowhere to be seen. 'They've probably gone back to the Tardis,' Martha thought. She left the club and began walking back towards the Tardis. Just as the Tardis came into view, a gloved hand jammed itself over her mouth, pulling her into the nearest ally. She tried to scream but and voice in her ear whispered, "No one can hear you"

Another hand came up to her face. She saw that it was holding a cricket bat. The last thing she remembered was the bat hitting her hard on the head, before she fell to the ground unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Rose woke up happy. She rolled over and found the Doctor sound asleep. She reached up and gently stroked his bare chest. Last night had been amazing. She had been a bit worried about Martha walking back on her own, but she was probably fine.

"You know, that is very distracting" The Doctor's voice brought her back to the present. She looked up and found heavy eyes staring down at her."Last night was amazing," he said. Rose smiled at him. "Yeah, it was" He rolled on top of her and started kissing her passionately. Just as things were getting serious again, Rose's mobile rang. The Doctor groaned and rolled off her. "If that's your mother, I'm going to scream" Rose shoved him playfully then reached over and picked up her mobile. Without looking at the screen she answered it."Hello?"

The Doctor's hands began to roam around her body, but she pushed him away. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Rose! Help me!"

Rose shot up in the bed at the sound of Martha's voice. The Doctor sat up as well, a look of panic in his eyes. 'What?' he mouthed.

"Martha where are you?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"I don't know. Last night I was making my way back to the Tardis when someone knocked me out. I'm in a dark room. It looks almost like a cell. Help me Rose, I'm so scared!"

"Martha, what did the person look like?""Oh my god, someone's coming in. Help me! Wait… what're you doing?!… Get off!.." The phone went dead. Rose hung up, her hands shaking. She felt tears come to her eyes. She fell against the Doctor's shoulder and began to cry. He rubbed her back. "Rose? What's happened to Martha? Where is she?" he asked. Rose lifted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. She wiped her tears away. "She's…erm…she's been kidnapped. She was knocked out last night. She woke up in a room that looks like a cell"

There was silence as the Doctor took in all the information. Finally, he spoke. "We have to find her. But how?" he thought for a minute. Then Rose had an idea. "Couldn't we locate her Tardis key?" The Doctor looked up, a smile forming on his face. He gently stroked her cheek and whispered "Clever girl" He gave her a soft kiss before leaping up and trying to find his boxers. He gave up and pulled on a new pair. Rose went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a clean nightie. They walked to the console room hand in hand. The Doctor went up to the console and began pressing buttons.

"I'm going to make some tea. You want some?"

The Doctor smiled softly at her "Yeah"

She walked up to him and put her arms round his waist. "We're going to find her, Doctor" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "I know" he whispered. She leaned up and kissed him softly, hoping that it would bring him some comfort. She pulled back and walked into the kitchen. The Doctor watched her go and then turned back to the console.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, Rose returned with two cups of tea in her hands. She walked over to the Doctor and handed him his cup.

"Anything?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head "No" he said quietly. She rubbed his back. He put his arms round her waist, holding onto her as tight as he could. "What would I do without you Rose?" he asked. Rose looked up at him "You wouldn't" He leaned down and kissed her gently.

It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tell me where the Doctor is!!" A voice snapped again at Martha. She sighed, "I don't know!" A hand came up and slapped her hard on the face. She gasped. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is he?" Martha stared into the darkness. This had been going on for about ten minutes and her cheek was very sore.

"I've already told you, I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" She shouted into the darkness. There was silence until another voice spoke "We'll give you thirty minutes alone, so you can make decide whether you're going to tell us or not" Martha heard footsteps walking away and then a door closing. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

'Doctor, Rose' she thought 'help me'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was in the kitchen making lunch. The Tardis had been searching for Martha for three hours. The Doctor hadn't moved from the console room, in case the Tardis found her. Rose was really worried about Martha. When she got that phone call from her earlier, she had been so scared. What would anybody want with Martha? And more importantly, if they wanted Martha, does that mean they want her and the Doctor too?

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her reverie. She turned round and found the Doctor standing there, still only dressed in his boxers. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his waist, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped her arms round her. "Anything yet?" she asked. The Doctor swallowed hard, as if he was trying to get rid of a lump in his throat. "No" he said hoarsely. Rose softly stroked his back. "I made some lunch. You hungry?" she asked. The Doctor nodded "Yeah, thanks"

She let go of him and walked back over to the kitchen worktop. She picked up the plate with his sandwich on it and handed it to him. She picked up hers and sat down opposite him. Rose noticed that the Doctor was being very quiet. She reached across the table and took his free hand. "We are going to find her Doctor" he looked up and looked into her eyes. "Yeah"

Rose put her sandwich back on the plate, wiped her hands and went over and sat beside the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. "I love you so much" he whispered. Rose smiled softly and stroked his hair "I love you too" He looked up and captured her lips in a soft kiss, both of them getting some comfort out of it. They pulled back. The Doctor reached up and gently stroked Rose's hair. "Thank you" The Doctor whispered. Rose looked puzzled, "What for?" The Doctor smiled softly "For being here. For being you"

Rose smiled and kissed him again.

A loud beeping is what broke them apart.

"Martha!" they both cried.They ran out the room towards the console room. Hope in their hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Martha groaned as she heard the door opening again. She heard footsteps walking towards her. The room was still pitch black and she was still tied to a chair.

"So, are you going to tell us or not?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Martha shook her head, "How many times, no!" There was silence until a second voice spoke. "Okay, if you're not going to tell us, we'll just capture his other companion and she'll tell us where he is"

Martha froze "No, not Rose. She'd never tell"

"Ah, but, if we capture her, your precious Doctor will come looking for her. Am I right?" Martha stayed silent. She heard the footsteps move back to the door.

"Pretty soon you will be joined by a Miss Rose Tyler," The first voice said.

"Goodnight Miss Jones"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Rose were stood at the console. Five minutes ago, they had heard a beeping, which meant that the Tardis had found Martha.

"Doctor? Where is she?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked down at her. "It says that she's in an old warehouse in London," he said. He pressed some buttons on the console and a map of London came up on the screen. Rose looked carefully. "I know where that is!" she said, "It's just a couple of streets away from Henricks!" she looked up at the Doctor with a smile on her face. He had a matching smile "Fantastic!" he cried. "Lets go find Martha then!" Rose said enthusiastically. "We will tomorrow morning. It's getting late and I don't know about you but I don't really want to walk about the streets of London at this time of night," he said. Rose smiled sadly "You're right. You go off to bed and I'll be there in a minute, I just need to tidy up first" The Doctor nodded before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Rose moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed against hers. They pulled back breathless.

Rose walked past him and headed for the kitchen. She picked up the two plates with the half eaten sandwiches on them and put them beside the sink. She picked up the sandwiches and threw them in the bin before leaving the kitchen and walking towards the bedroom. Inside, she found the Doctor curled up in the covers. She walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. The Doctor opened his arms and pulled her closer. He kissed her one last time before he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the Doctor woke to find an empty space beside him. He put his hand over the empty space, it was warm. He looked up when the door opened. It was Rose and she was on the phone. She looked at him and mouthed 'Sorry'. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. The Doctor put his arms round her waist and gently pushed her onto her back. Through the phone, he could hear Jackie's voice.

"Yeah mum, we found her location last night and we're going to look for her today. Yes mum, I'm fine!" Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor. But he wasn't paying attention to her; he was too busy kissing and sucking on her neck. Rose shivered.

"Mum? I gotta go. Speak to you later!" she hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table. She put her hand on the Doctor's head, keeping him in place. He raised his head and kissed her passionately, rolling on top of her. He moaned into her mouth as her hands started to run up and down his chest. Rose rolled them over so that she was sat on top of him. Then something occurred to her. "Doctor, what about Martha? We need to go and find her," she said. The Doctor nodded "Yeah, sorry, got a little distracted" She got up and headed for the wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a deep blue top. She then walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some underwear.

Without knowing that the Doctor was watching her, she began to pull off her nightie and pull on her underwear. A quiet groan made her notice that the Doctor was watching her. She turned round and saw the Doctor watching her with heavy eyelids. She laughed, "You'd better get dressed" The Doctor sighed, "Okay"

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and were in the console room. The Doctor walked over to Rose and took her hand. "Ready?" he asked. Rose nodded. They walked out of the console room and went to find Martha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They walked hand in hand down the street, keeping a lookout for the old warehouse. They came to the end of a street and found the warehouse in front of them. The Doctor pushed open the door as quietly as he could. He walked inside, pulling Rose in after him. The warehouse was silent. They walked until they came to a corridor.

"Right then. How about… you go left and I'll go right and we'll meet back here in ten minutes," The Doctor said. Rose nodded "Okay" He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Be careful," he whispered in her ear afterwards. "I will. You be careful too" The Doctor gave her a grin. She began to make her way down her corridor. The Doctor watched her disappear round a corner before turning and walking down his own corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose turned a corner and found another corridor but this time, it was full of cells. 'I wonder if Martha is here' Rose thought. She began to walk down the corridor, looking in every cell to see if Martha was there. All of the cells she passed were empty. She walked to the very end cell and gasped at what she found. Martha.

"Martha!" she exclaimed happily. Martha looked up and grinned when she saw Rose. "Rose! Thank God!" Rose tried the cell door and was surprised when it opened. She rushed over to the middle of the room to Martha, who was tied to a chair. Rose quickly undid the ropes on the chair. Once they were undone, she gave Martha an enormous hug.

"Where's the Doctor?" Martha asked when they had pulled away. "He's looking around the place" Martha's eyes widened. "Rose, you two have to leave" Rose's brow furrowed in confusion "Why?" she asked. "Because the people who captured me are looking for the Doctor. I don't know what for but I'm guessing it's not good. They said that they would capture you as well!" Rose was about to reply but was cut off as the cell door slammed shut. Followed by the sound of the lock.

"That can't be good" Rose said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the warehouse, the Doctor was making his way back towards the front of the warehouse, having found nothing but a dead end. The silence of the corridor was broken when he heard his phone ring. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. He looked at the display. It said Rose. He pressed the answer button.

"Rose? What's wrong? Where are you?"_"Doctor! Help! I found Martha but now I'm trapped inside her cell with her. Someone came up behind us and locked the door!"_ Rose's panicked voice came through the phone.

"Okay, calm down. Where are you in the building?"_"Erm… far left. We're in the cell at the very end. Oh! I have to go! Someone's coming! Hurry Doctor!"_ The phone went dead.

The Doctor cursed under his breath and began to run along the corridor towards Rose and Martha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the cell, Rose and Martha clung to each other as the cell door opened. In came a short dark haired man with a smirk on his face. "Well Miss Tyler. You seem to have gotten stuck" Rose walked up to him "Listen, if you don't let us out right now, I swear, when the Doctor gets a hold of you, he will kill you" she spat in his face. She gasped when the mans hand came up and slapped her hard across the face. He slapped her again, harder than the last one, so that she fell to the ground unconscious. Martha stared in shock.

"Let that be a lesson to you" The man said, kicking Rose one last time to make sure she was knocked out. He walked out of the cell and locked the door. Martha scrambled over to Rose and checked that she was still breathing. She was. She moved her into a more comfortable position, hoping that the Doctor would turn up soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor ran through the corridor. He panicked when he saw someone coming towards him. He hid in a doorway until they had passed. He continued walking towards the cell that Rose said she was in. He reached the end of the corridor and looked into the last cell. He gasped at what he saw.

Martha was sitting on the ground sobbing quietly as she gently rocked an unconscious Rose in her arms. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. Martha looked up at him and looked relieved. He rushed into the cell and crawled over to them. He gently moved Rose out of Martha's arms and into his.

"What happened?" he asked."Well… Rose came in and found me, and then we both got locked in here. Then this man came along and started talking to Rose. She stood up and began to stand up for herself. She must have gone too far because the man slapped her. Once just to hurt her and then another time to knock her out. She fell to the ground unconscious. Then, just before he left, he kicked her in the side. She's got a huge bruise now" Martha saw the Doctor's eyes darken as she told him what the man had done to Rose. He lifted up her top to reveal the big purple bruise.

"How long has she been unconscious for?" The Doctor asked, trying to control his anger.

"About ten minutes"The Doctor gently stroked Rose's red cheek. He rocked her back and forth, whispering things in her ear. Suddenly, Rose began to move. Her eyelids flickered open and she struggled to focus on the Doctor. "Hey" he whispered, a soft smile on his face. Rose smiled back "Hey"

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Sore. Really, really sore" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. The Doctor stroked her hair. "Hey now, none of that, you'll get me going" he wiped away a tear and smiled as she giggled.

"So what now?" Martha asked.

"We're going to go back to the Tardis so Rose can lie down. Once I've got her sorted, I'm going to check you over. We'll deal with those people tomorrow"

Martha nodded "Okay" The Doctor opened his free arm and pulled Martha into a hug. "Nice to see you again by the way" The Doctor said with a grin. Martha giggled "Nice to see you too!"

"Right then!" The Doctor said, standing up and carrying Rose in his arms, "Lets see if we can get out of here!"

Martha linked her arm through his and they began to walk out of the cell. Hoping that they would get out.


End file.
